


Sudden

by Koffee



Series: Omegaverse [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi recognizes an old citrus smell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sudden

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place quite a few years after everything I've been posting. I'm writing this AU out of order. At this point, Asahi and Nishinoya already have two children.

Nishinoya was always a nervous mess before telling Asahi he was pregnant. They already had two children together, but regardless, he still felt like a little skittish. He found himself unable to focus on a simple cooking task which led to him making a disaster instead of edible food.

Asahi had just arrived home from dropping their children off at Nishinoya’s mother’s house, and was welcomed by an almost jarring silence. Their house was usually overrun with the uncontrollable energy of a five and three year old, but for once, it was almost completely quiet. Asahi maneuvered through their house, trying not to step on any misplaced toys as he made his way toward the kitchen. 

Once there, Asahi hesitated at the entryway, he was surprised to see the kitchen in such an uncharacteristically chaotic state. Nishinoya was usually careful with cooking, but today he wasn’t. There was a thick beige colored puddle on the floor, pasta was scattered all over the counter, and Nishinoya was intensely staring at a boiling pot. Despite the hectic atmosphere, Asahi couldn’t help but smile at seeing Nishinoya. At that moment, there was something more captivating about him, maybe it was the way sun rolled through the window and bounced off his skin, or that for once there was no toddlers to distract him, but Asahi could not help but notice an alluring aura around his husband that teased his alpha instinct.

“I was only gone for thirty minutes, Yuu.” Asahi moved toward the counter and began scooping loose pasta into his hand, “And our kitchen looks like it was visited by a hurricane.”

“I thought I could do the recipe, but, um, I guess not.” Nishinoya lied as he turned the heat from the stove off.

Asahi quickly picked up on his omega’s uneasy energy, but he chose to ignore it and instead reached for a roll of paper towels to begin cleaning the puddle. Asahi trusted Nishinoya and knew he’d tell him whatever it was that bothering him once he was ready too.

“I’ll take a look at the recipe, and if I can’t figure it out then I hope Tanaka and Ennoshita don’t mind eating something more simple.”

“Oh they wont mind!” Nishinoya knelt down with Asahi to help clean the mess on the floor, his hands were trembling slightly, “But thanks Asahi, you’re really good at cooking!”

Asahi smiled because he knew he sucked at cooking and would probably make a more disastrous mess than Nishinoya, Hoping it would relax his omega, he leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, receiving a sudden blast of his vanilla scent. Within the past five years, Nishinoya’s scent had changed, a mild scent of citrus used to accompany that vanilla aroma, but that pinch of citrus had long left with the birth of their first child. However, the vanilla fragrance never departed. Citrus was replaced by the smell of wild berries, which stayed even after the birth of their second child. 

Asahi cupped Nishinoya’s face in hands and stared into those sharp brown eyes, commanding and all seeing, eyes that were given to their daughter, Aya. Asahi leaned forward again and kissed those soft pink lips, his nose catching that old citrus smell.

“Yuu…” he said, caught off guard by the return of a nearly forgotten fragrance.

“Yeah,,” Nishinoya wrapped his arms around Asahi’s shoulders, and he was lifted up, “Hey, take me to the bedroom, I have a surprise.”

They didn’t make it to the bedroom, avoiding one of their son’s toys, Asahi accidently pressed Nishinoya against the wall in the hallway. Being pinned by Asahi caused Nishinoya’s omega nature to ignite, even if it was an accident. He stared up at Asahi, suddenly feeling protected, safe, and vulnerable.

“Here, Asahi fuck me here.” Nishinoya begged, his skin suddenly radiating heat.

Complying, Asahi set Nishinoya down, only to take off his pants before lifting him back up against the wall. Nishinoya wrapped his legs around Asahi’s hips, and his arms around his shoulders. The scent of fallen leaves and ocean salt made Nishinoya hard and wet, he loved that hint of ocean salt which had replaced winter air after the birth of the first child. 

Nishinoya moaned, feeling Asahi’s dick slide into him, the pleasure branched up his spine and out through the rest of his body. His body shook with each thrust pumping a familiar yet always exciting euphoria into him. Asahi listened to Nishinoya’s hitching breaths, and quickly recognized the pricks of energy erupting within him as the beginning signs of an orgasim.

Sometimes, Nishinoya was so sensitive but Asahi always loved it.

“Ahh, A-Asahi!!” 

Asahi grunted, feeling Nishinoya’s orgasm leaking into him, it was always bliss for him to experience his partner’s climax. Through their bond, Nishinoya could feel Asahi’s decision to ejaculate and fill him and it felt like a gentle heat radiating upward. His body shuddered with a second orgasm, he arched his back as he released a steady trail of cum. 

“Don’t stop, please!”

Not detaching himself from Nishinoya, Asahi carried him the short rest of the way to the bedroom and laid him on the bed. Asahi stared down at his husband, his mind connecting the sexual sensitivity to the change in scent and nervous energy, and he asked in a hushed tone, “Are you pregnant?”

Nishinoya admired the careful way Asahi’s mouth formed each of those life changing words. He reached up, brushing Asahi’s lips with his thumb and answered, “Y-yeah, surprise.”

Asahi trailed an excited cascade of kisses down Nishinoay’s neck, breathing in his thick scent. He whispered in his omega’s ear, “I love you.” as he continued to slowly drive himself inward.

Each affectionate thrust sent small electric shocks through Nishinoya’s body, each growing gradually toward what would be another climax. Asahi’s hands crawled up Nishinoya’s shirt, until he pulled the fabric over his head. He quickly removed his own shirt, and laid himself over Nishinoya, allowing their bare skin to touch.

The sound of heavy breathing and flesh clapping together echoed in their room. Nishinoya moaned into Asahi’s mouth, his hands moving up powerful sweaty arms only to come to a rest over broad shoulders. Abruptly, Nishinoya tore his mouth away, he cried Asahi’s name as he came again, his body quivering from another ogasam. 

Nishinoya curled his toes, feeling Asahi filling him up again and then detaching himself. Asahi rolled on his side, trying to catch his breath and Nishinoya did the same. 

“Wow, Asahi…” Nishinoya voice was breathy.

“Yeah....”

The two remained quiet for a few moments, Nishinoya stared down at his belly where another baby was quietly growing. He was surprised that he conceived during his last heat, because they were almost always interrupted every time they tried anything. Asahi sat up and gently set his hand on Nishinoya’s stomach.

Nishinoya placed his hands over Asahi, and said, “I’m pregnant, again.”

Asahi wrapped his arms around Nishinoya pulling him into an affectionate hug. Nishinoya combed his fingers through Asahi’s brown hair as the alpha began crying. 

“It’s going to be okay, Asahi.” Nishinoya slowly moved his hands down Asahi’s back, “You really are an amazing father.”

Asahi lifted his head and gave Nishinoya another kiss on the lips, “So are you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tempted for Nishinoya to have twins during this pregnancy, but I haven't entirely decided yet. What do you guys think?
> 
> Thank you guys so much for always reading and always leaving helpful and wonderful comments!!! You all are wonderful, thank you so much!!! I may not know any of you personally, but I think you guys are all amazing!!!  
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
